moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrodis Lightfury
This character is the central figure in The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quotes: "Asking me, a senior Blood Knight Knight-Lord and Thalassian patriot, to praise and submit to the Light's "will" is insulting. I'm NO slave to magic; nor is any other true Blood Elf! No, the Sunwell's Light is just power; no god." "I've absolutely obliterated countless enemies of the Thalassian State. My dedication to the Blood Elven cause is legendary; and all know it. I'm the Magisters harbinger of democide to the unruly; and you, traitor, are my next foe." ~ ''Arrodis T. Lightfury, The Dark Hand of the Magisters'' =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information is recorded here. Main Details Character Synopsis: Arrodis Lightfury, better known unofficially via the feared handle "The Dark Hand of the Magisters", is an ominous senior Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order, whose primary purpose in said role is to act as the elite enforcer for The Medivh: a hidden order of Quel'thalas' Magister officialdom. Full Name: Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar A.K.A: * Arrodis Tiberius Fury * The Dark Hand of the Magisters * Right Hand of The Crimson Gauntlet D.O.B: Year -119 Age: 151 Years-of-Age Race: Blood Elf (Sin'dorei) Gender: Male Height: 7'1" Ft Tall Weight: 125kg (276lbs.) Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Spoken Languages: *Thalassian (Highly Fluent) *Orcish (Highly Fluent) *Common (Highly Fluent) *Erudun (Broken) Marital Status: Widower Physical Features: * Hair - Arrodis often wears his long blonde hair in either the "Foxtail", "Slicked" or "Topknot" fashions. * Eyes - The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes is an intense Light gold. This feature is a result of the Sunwell's extraordinary presence within his body; and a telltale sign of a Blood Knight of high-caliber. * Face - A large, X-like rune is crudely cut deep into Arrodis' right-hand cheek. This Arcane marking functions as an anchorage point for a cruel curse of physical manipulation -- a hex which holds the ability to physically pause its victim completely, when triggered by the will of its nefarious craftsman. An obvious point of potential exploitation, Arrodis covers this terrible sigil at all times, hiding its existence from the many who seek his death. * Voice - Arrodis' speech is commanding and stentorian, and his diction is cold and eloquent. Theses features combined make for one of the prime hallmarks of his overall ominous image. * Complexion - Arrodis' body is severely Fel blemished (damaged due to prolonged Fel magic use and exposure), making his overall skin tone a noticeably redder hue then most of the other members of his race. * Build - Arrodis' frame is imposing. He's powerfully built: strong, solid and extremely well-defined. In fact, when compared to that of the average Sin'dorei male, his physical build is quite abnormal. This can be attributed to three key factors: an extreme obsession with peak physical conditioning; a prior use of Fel magic for biological sustenance; and some slight alchemical manipulation. * Aura - When filled to the brim with the Light of the Sunwell, Arrodis' body manifests a blazing golden magical aura. Its heat is intense, and its radiance is near-blinding. Traits: * Strengths ** Fearless - A lifetime of emotionally scaring exposure to harsh experiences has considerably dulled Arrodis' sensitivity to intimidation. When one has witnessed and overcome so much horror, little frightens; including the risk of death. ** Disciplined - Arrodis has no time for personal compromise. There are no excuses. What must be done, shall be done; no matter the cost. ** Definite of Purpose - Arrodis knows well why the grave must wait. Each day is lived to the extreme for one core reason: the ascension of the Thalassian State above all other powers. ** Cunning - Arrodis is no mindless thug. His strategic and cunning intellect is one of his greatest weapons; and he wields it well. ** Charismatic - Arrodis' powerful vocal features, imposing build and threatening presence make him a powerful symbol of Thalassian might; and thus hard for most to ignore. ** Relentless - The word "tired" has no meaning to Arrodis. He doesn't give up easily. ** Confident - Arrodis knows well his exceptional capabilities as a warrior and Light-wielder, and this knowledge serves him supremely well. * Weaknesses ** Mental Illness - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder distracts him when triggered by a reference to a significant buried memory; Antisocial Personality Disorder makes him extremely callous, preventing him from establishing rich relationships with others; Obsessive Compulsive Disorder makes him extremely guilty when having to physically heal; Depression prevents him from finding happiness in anything other then the high of slaughter; and Complicated Grief Disorder has stunted his ability to let go and want for a peaceful future. ** Arbitrary - Arrodis often circumvents the acceptable to secure victory. Sometimes such brashness is highly risky. ** Manipulated - Arrodis obeys the select senior Magisters he serves without question; mainly due to their magical curse upon him. Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Good Supplementary Details Class: Blood Knight (Retribution) (Year 26 - Present) Relationship with the Light: *'Philosophy' :Unlike the majority of his fellows within the present Blood Knight Order, Arrodis vehemently believes that the Light is completely unconscious: non-sentient and amoral; not divine. In other words, he ultimately views his power of choice as just another strong form of magic. Nothing more. :Due to this privately held viewpoint, Arrodis sees the act of worshiping and "communing" with the Light as severely delusional, and ultimately a threat to his culture's traditionally more fearless and uninhibited view on magic mastery. To Arrodis, the dangerous majority who view and/or praise the Light as a deity-esq force are intellectually weak and capricious slaves to primitive falsities and superstitions; and thus worthy only of scorn and manipulation for their stupidity and ignorance. *'Source' :For Arrodis, his abnormally strong connection to the Sunwell is from where he draws upon the Light's strength. Nowhere else. Faith, however, still plays a vital role in his Light-wielding process; just not faith in any concept of the Light's mindfulness. An intense faith in the righteousness of his cause, strongly supplements the speed at which Arrodis can both draw upon the Sunwell's Light, and shape it to his often devastating will. *'Effect' :When drawing upon and manipulating the Light from the Sunwell's presence within, Arrodis, like all members of the living who use the Light, feels a strong sense of comfort, peace and warmth; all emotions that he feels uneasy about harboring regularly. To Arrodis, such positive feelings ease the intensely painful memory of his family's fall all too much, cheapening, in his opinion, their enduring presence in his mind, and lessening the impact of their use as supreme motivation for commitment to cause. For this reason, Arrodis opts for martial and weapons combat over Light-use, unless absolutely necessary; despite how masterful and devastating his command of such a force is. Political Protection: Arrodis is not feared and respected as "The Dark Hand of the Magisters" for nothing. In his role as a Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order, the officialdom of the Thalassian State, in particular, the senior Magisters of The Medivh, have tasked Arrodis with being one of their primary go-to enforcer of will; particularly when it comes to their darker, more nefarious endeavors. Due to this use as a harbinger of democide, Arrodis is naturally awarded more then just wealth and status within the kingdom; he's granted a respectable degree of political protection and autonomy, too. This power makes Arrodis a unique figure, particularly within the Thalassian military. Officially, Arrodis, as a Blood Knight Knight-Lord, is technically subject to Thalassian Military rule; unofficially, though, he's barely beholden to it; he's more beholden to The Medivh. Former Classes: *Assassin (Rogue, Assassination) (Year -113 - Year -103) *Ranger (Hunter, Marksmanship) (Year -99 - Year 6) *Knight of the Silver Hand (Paladin, Protection) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Warrior (Fury) (Year 20 - Year 26) Current Affiliations: *Thalassian State (Lor'themar Theron's Reign) (Year 26 - Present) **Blood Knight Order (Year 26 - Present) ***The Crimson Gauntlet (Year 32 - Present) **The Medivh (Year 26 - Present) **Reliquary (Year 28 - Present) *Horde (Year 26 - Present) *Knights of the Silver Hand (Reformed) (Year 32 - Present) Former Affiliations: *Fury's Cadre (Year -113 - Year -103) *Thalassian State (Anasterian Sunstrider's Reign) (Year -99 - Year 20) **Farstriders (Year -99 - Year 7) *Alliance of Lordaeron (Year 6 - Year 19) **Farstriders (Year 6 - Year 7) **Church of the Holy Light (Year 7 - Year 20) ***Knights of the Silver Hand (Original) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Alliance Remnants (Year 20 - Year 22) **Kael'thas' Forces (Year 20 - Year 22) ***The Redeemers (Squad) (Year 20 - Year 22) *Illidan's Forces (Illidari) (Year 22) **Kael'thas' Forces (Year 22) ***The Redeemers (Platoon) (Year 22) *Kael'thas' Forces (Burning Legion Aligned) (Year 22 - Year 26) **Sunfury (Year 22 - Year 26) ***The Redeemers (Company) (Year 22 - Year 26) *Sha'tar (Year 26) **Scryers (Year 26) ***Shattered Sun Offensive (Year 26) *Sunreavers (Year 27 - Year 28) *Sunreaver Onslaught (Year 30) *Sunsworn (Year 31) Occupations: *Senior Thalassian Military Official (Full-time) **Blood Knight Knight-Lord (Full-time) ***Elite Enforcer for The Medivh (Full-time) ***Leader of The Crimson Gauntlet (Full-time) ***Blood Knight Instructor (Part-time) ***Military Adviser to the Horde (Casual) ***Adviser to the Silver Hand (Casual) **Researcher for and Consultant to the Reliquary (Casual) *Blacksmith (Self-Employed) Notable Combat Advantages: *Extremely Gifted Light-wielder (Offense-Focused) *Skilled Weapons Master *Formidable Battle Strategist *Expert Demon and Undead Slayer Weapons of Choice: *Polearm *Two-Handed Blade *Sword and Shield Preferred Armor Type: Light Plate Primary Armor Sets: * Main Armor Set - Arrodis' main armor set was crafted in Pandaria shortly after he first observed the deadly warriors of the Shado-Pan. Taken by their effortless ability to wield their own bodies as weapons, he was inspired to re-evaluate his own training and equipment, eventually deciding to change the primary focuses of his melee abilities from strength and ferocity to agility and cold precision. An armor set to match this adjustment was needed, and thus an armor set that served dual purposes, defense and offence, was born. Large blades on both the helm and shoulderpads were incorporated into the new set's design, thus allowing for the ability to turn a blunt headbutt or shoulder-charge into a sharp, potentially fatal strike. Slightly less plate, too, was essential in keeping with the set's initial functional ambition, and a dark color-scheme and loosely Sha-inspired aesthetic was chosen purely to make the set look as menacing as possible. All in all, the set's intent was achieved. With its advent, Arrodis turned himself into something far more hostile, fast, lethal and offence driven. * Traditional Knight-Lord Armor Set - Worn either on ceremony or when instructing new Blood Knights on home soil, this secondary, rarely used armor set brands Arrodis as both a Blood Knight of high rank and standing, as well as a seasoned veteran of the Order's earlier, more radical years. Built strong and sturdy, it combines to create a heavily reinforced shell: specifically built to take hard blows if ever the wearer were to come under attack whilst in the midst of summoning a powerful Holy spell. Key Allies: *Manannan Felstrike (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Arrodis' Primary Magister Liaison; Arrodis' Half Brother *Koyasha Mace (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Arrodis' Right-Hand Woman; Arrodis' Understudy *Talerion Spellgore (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Arrodis' Right-Hand Man; Arrodis' Nephew-in-Law *Tendael Dawnlight II (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Leader of the Dominion of the Sun; Blood Templar of The Crimson Gauntlet Aides: * Arcane Guardian - Standing at roughly 7'0" Ft tall, Arrodis' arcane golem is slightly different to other mechanical-elemental Blood Elven constructs. Unlike its propaganda-spewing kin, this model has been specifically designed with the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher aesthetic and programming in mind, keeping in-line with its primary purpose: the defense of its master. * Blood Golem - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on Pandaria's Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is enigmatic. Fueled by a mysterious Titanic form of magic known as "Anima", its offensive capabilities have become of great use to the Blood Elves on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with the continued testing of the construct's offensive capabilities; and they've yet to be disappointed. So far, the Animus Golem has proven to be nothing short of a deadly, powerful asset. Mounts of Choice: * Thalassian Charger - The standard mount granted to all Blood Knights who are strong enough to obtain the rank of Knight-Master or above, Arrodis' charger, Lightrush, has accompanied him on nearly every battlefield he's surveyed as a Blood Knight. Unlike its kin, however, this Thalassian Charger seems to absorb and emit an unusually large amount of holy magic, thus making the creature radiate brighter than most. * Sunreaver Dragonhawk - Awarded to Arrodis by the Sunreavers for his military service during the war against the Lich King in Year 28, this particular Dragonhawk is an aggressive beast to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a seriously nasty temper, few save for its master have ever come out of an encounter with the creature without some degree of injury; and that's just the way its rider likes it. Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas Raised: The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron Current Primary Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas Holdings: * Personal Residence :Constructed mere months after the advent of the Blood Elves in Year 20, Arrodis' current home sits towards the pinnacle of one of Silvermoon City's many beautiful buildings. Accessed via a hidden Orb of Translocation in the Eversong Woods, and guarded by two state-of-the-art Arcane Golems, the premises is well protected, offering its wealthy owner the appropriate peace of mind required to rest comfortably within its walls. :The apartment holds a stunning view of the forest to the south, and its interior is large, open and plainly-bedecked. Countless assortments of books, official Thalassain government documents, tactical maps, weapons and enigmatic magical artifacts comprise the bulk of its contents. Long Sin'dorei flags adorn each wall of the massive single hall that is the dwelling, and the lighting within is poor due to but one central brazier being charged with the emission of the entire inside's illumination. Save for the inclusion of multiple training dummies on the apartment's balcony, little else is of any real importance. A bed, some big tables and a small food preparation area are all that's left. His home seems more like a command center than a personal sanctuary, but this reflection is no surprise from an Elf whose work and personal lives are practically mutually exclusive. * Thel'shar Family Fortune :As a result of the devastating effects of the Cataclysm in Year 28, Xel'kar, the former island home of the great House of Thel'shar, now lays in ruins deep beneath the dark depths of the Great Sea; but its treasures are still accessible. A secret chamber full of copious amounts of gold, magical gems and powerful Highborne artifacts sits secure beneath what's left of Arrodis' biological family's home; and only he knows how to enter it. A small sphere that's magically bound to the bloodline of Arrodis' first Highborne ancestor, Tyrell Thel'shar I, acts as a key to the family vault, granting Arrodis the ability to teleport to and from inside the chamber at will. :The complete bulk of this fortune makes Arrodis wealthier than most of his Blood Elven kin, however, few know this fact, as Arrodis notoriously keeps all things in his private life extremely well-guarded from all; even those who know him best. =History= ---- Arrodis' history is recorded here. Prelude I: Azshara's Empire "My wife is an ungrateful cur! She fails to see why I stand firm against our Queen -- she fails to see the evil of those of the Emerald Flame! No, I will no longer allow such an imbecile to share my bed and my spoils. Tonight, she meets her demise; and those of my offspring who wish to mark themselves as the brats who stood against my rule, shall be outcast without remorse, and thus denied the privilege of my great name!" ~ ''Tyrell Thel'sahr I, First of His Name'' Year -11,500 *Arrodis' surname of birth, Thel'shar, is born in Zin-Azshari by its founder, Tyrell Thel'shar I, as a symbolic gesture to mark Tyrell's, and by extension his family's, ascension into the prestigious social caste of the aristocratic Highborne (Quel'dorei). Tyrell is a notoriously cold, ruthless and arrogant elf, which makes him insufferable to most on a personal level, however, luckily for him, it's his great professional value to the elite as a premium guardian-for-hire that grants him his initial wealth and elevated status into the Kal'dorei Empire. *As members of the elite Quel'dorei, Tyrell and his wife, a beautiful fashion merchant and Magistrix-in-training by the name of Kar'ri Thel'shar I, create a family that achieves quite highly; particularly in the minds of those close to royalty. Via the lucrative business dealings of themselves and their astute sons and daughters, the family eventually evolve into a well-resourced house of textile trade and security services, and it's also through this evolution into an institution, that the name successfully positions itself in the greater public sphere as one of the Azsharan Empire's most politically influential. Also of note is the family's many impressive holdings, many of which are art, magical items of great power, property in Suramar and Suramar City, and the family's peculiarly close trading ties with the Pandaren Empire. "How DARE my husband do this to us -- how dare he do this to our family -- our house! All that we have achieved will be ruined by this reckless, traitorous act against our great Queen. I will not go down with the ship he's sinking; and neither will my favorite children. I will not lose all! Join those moronic, disloyal rebels of Dath'remar's and the lesser castes, Tyrell, but know that it will be your doom; I will make sure of it!" ~ ''Kar'ri Thel'sahr I, First Female of Her Name'' Year -10,000 *The destabilizing arrival of the Burning Legion ushers in a violent end to the house's first golden era of prosperity. A tremendous schism in the house's command structure occurs between its patriarch and matriarch, when Kar'ri Thel'shar I decides to vehemently oppose her husband's sudden support of Dath'remar Sunstrider's rebels during the final battle of the War of the Ancients. Deeming her husband a traitorous anarchist, and seeing his treasonous alliance as an unforgivable offence to her staunch loyalty to Queen Azshara, Kar'ri plans to inform Azshara's loyalists in secret of her husband's turn; however, Tyrell sees this coming. He acts fast and without mercy, violently killing his wife in her sleep, and callously disowning those of his children who side or sympathize with her pro-establishment cause. This event effectively splits the house in two, drastically diminishing its worth in several spheres. *When The Sundering effectively marks the conclusion of the war of the ancients, Tyrell's exiled, Azshara-loyal children vanish, rumored to have all suffered the same fate as the Queen they chose over him. Some of the family's other children, too, who were in Suramar during the world's fracturing survive; but they're never heard from again, due to the city's seclusion. As for Tyrell himself and the remainder of the house that was with him, the group eventually settle under Dath'remar's leadership with the rest of their Kal'dorei Resistance allies in Hyjal, re-establishing themselves purely as a house of premium security services; no longer with the added textile trade. This new, more focused incarnation of the house does well, however, without the ability to legally use arcane magic thanks to Malfurion Stormrage's ban on its practice, working using some of the house's older methods of protection proves difficult. As such, the sons and daughters adapt, and the new house becomes well-known for the more melee-oriented style of guardianship they provide. Prelude II: Dath'remar's Kingdom ::< All Bellow is a Work-in-Progress > Year -6,000 *After thousands of years of settlement and an uneasy co-existence with the Night Elves, the kal'dorei leader, Malfurion Stormrage, exiles Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne from Ashenvale for defying his rule against the practice of magic. Having pledged their allegiance to Dath'remar, and wishing not to face certain death, Tyrell and his family leave Ashenvale with the effort to find a new homeland. *For countless years Tyrell I and his family sailed the Great Sea in search of a new land to call their own. Oddly enough, the further Sunstrider's followers moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual change to their physical form. This change from Highborne to modern Quel'dorei made no exceptions for Dath'remar's exiled, and thus all of Tyrell I's house, too, was completely effected. *Landing on what is known today as Tirisfal Glades, the house set-up the beginnings of a new settlement with their kin. As time rolled forward however, certain members of the highborne started to grow severely insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Months after arriving and settling in Quel'thalas, their home's newly-crowned king, Dath'remar Sunstrider, decided to reward Tyrell I for his countless years of loyalty and service by granting the family ownership of a small island just to the west of what is today the Ghostlands. Primarily using their knowledge of the Arcane, the family built upon this land two notable buildings: a large compound to house, train and protect it's members; and an arcane sanctum to assist with their new nation's protection, study of magic and overall prosperity. Today, partly due to the house's forced disbandment in Year -119, and the violent events of the Cataclysm in Year 28, what remains of the island once named 'Deth'rah Nol' rests either in ruin or beneath the North Sea. Year -2,800 *During The Troll Wars, the house of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the savage Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years, one of these Thel'sharen being the house's patriarch himself, Tyrell I. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of the house's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was in relation to honoring the terms of the recent defense accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of this accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for military aid against the Trolls. The house, then led by Tyrell I's wife, the Magistix Alleri Thel'shar, complied without issue. Some of the eight Thel'shars' that left Quel'thalas at this time, later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Year -119 *By the time of Arrodis' birth, the Thel'shars' had hit tough times. Under the xenophobic rule of Anasterian Sunstrider and the Convocation of Silvermoon, the house's strong ties to both the city-state of Dalaran and the Human Kingdom of Lordaron had come into question. The house's leaders of the day, the Magister Tyrell Thel'shar II and the Magistrix Zar'ri Thel'shar (Arrodis' biological parents), always proclaiming that nothing of a treasonous nature was occurring; yet their insistence on keeping their business dealings discrete, did nothing but add fuel to the fire of those who opposed them and their anti-isolationist views. Ultimately the house's stubbornness to succumb to transparency led to it's decline in both power and influence within Quel'thalas; and it was this undercurrent of contempt among the ruling elite that paved the way for the assassination of the family's heads. *Roughly two months after Arrodis' birth, Arrodis' parents, Tyrell II and Zar'ri Thel'shar, left Quel'thalas with their baby boy en route to Stratholme on business; however, the group never made. A mixed band of predominantly Human and Dwarvern mercenaries, hired in secret by one of the Thel'shar's primary political adversaries, the Magister Kelren'thar Netherstrider, slaughtered the family's guarded convoy, leaving no one but Arrodis alive. The leaders of the mercenary group, the Human Tiberius Fury and his High Elven wife Zanthia Fury, unaware of the fact that the Thel'shar contract involved a baby, decided against killing the child as well. Instead, the two mercenaries, unbeknownst to their employer, adopted the child as their own, taking the boy to their secluded house in the mountains, and keeping the name he was given at birth; a name they learned off of the golden patch that adorned the blanket enveloping the child when found. Part I: Arrodis: The Stolen Thel'shar Year -113 *By the dawn of Arrodis' sixth birthday in Year -113, the boy had accompanied his adoptive parents on many tense and bloody missions. Despite his age, the boy could shoot a bow with impressive accuracy; an attribute no doubt aided by his developing elven eyes. Traveling throughout the lands of Lordaeron had desensitized the boy to much. Having been brought-up to assist his parents and their employees with their contracts, the boy had seen far more than any child should; and thus the idea of a childhood and fear grew foreign fast. His parents, although stern and cold at times, loved their child, however, teaching him everything they knew from survival techniques to strategy and weapons skills. Despite it's pitfalls, the often nomadic and uncensored life that Arrodis lived under the Furys opened his eyes to much; particularly the ways of the hunter, and the culture of the Humans of Lordaeron. *In Year -103, Arrodis had reached the age of eighteen, proving himself to be nothing but his parents pride and joy. Arrodis, now a mature elf of exceptional battle prowess, even led his parents group on certain missions without their guidance or interference, and time and experience had made his fellow mercenaries, too, gain a fondness and respect for the lad. However, Zanthia Fury's guilty conscience could no longer be ignored. Although leaving her homeland long ago due to family reasons, Zanthia still held a great fondness for her High Elven home in the far north; and she knew well of Arrodis' biological prestigious biological family. After years of angrily deflecting questions from the boy about his true origins, the Fury's finally caved and told him all. Upon learning of his biological parents deaths at the hands of his adoptive parents, Arrodis grew outraged. Their boy left his home that night, riding his armored steed far away from the mercenary group and into the night; but such a plan was ill-conceived. The Fury's and their band of outlaws had many enemies; and most knew well of their highly-skilled son. Arrodis was captured days after leaving by a crooked knight of Lordaeron named Sir Markus Len, a man who'd lost his brother to the mercenaries the young elf once belonged. Deciding against a swift death, the sadistic knight threw Arrodis into a dark cell beneath his home, vowing to torture him with glee as he watched the elf rot in confinement until the end of long elven lifespan. Year -100 *Approximately three years past until Year -100 came, and Arrodis still sat trapped in captivity. spending his time wisely, Arrodis read what books he was given, and trained rigorously to stay fit and increase his physical size. Arrodis was now twenty-one; and he had no desire to stay locked-up until old age claimed him. One restless night, whilst a crazed thunder storm raged above, Arrodis' cell door burst open to reveal his liberators: his mother, father and fellow mercenaries. Arrodis and his parents, having quickly expressed their joy at reuniting with their adopted son, fought their way up and out of the knight's dungeon; but their attempt to escape were too slow. A battle ensued that claimed the lives of all but Arrodis. Arrodis had managed to narrowly escape after fleeing into the forest moments after watching his family and friends get slaughtered. Having nowhere safe to run, Arrodis decided to travel north, back to his elven homeland of Quel'thalas, to see what life he could claim with his birth name. *Upon safely gaining entry into Quel'thalas via the Thalassian Pass, Arrodis found himself in an alien land. Even though he was technically a native of Quel'thalas, he understood very little of his true homeland. Despite this, his adoptive mother had taught him some of their native tongue, so Arrodis fortunately managed to convey enough about himself in those first few days of arrival to get by unhindered. Everything attached to the elven family he never knew, he learnt, had essentially eroded away after the demise of his biological parents. Although once prestigious, 'Thel'shar' was almost a forgotten name among the elves of Quel'thalas now, and the family's island home of Deth'rah Nol lay in ruins. Arrodis grew depressed and disheartened at this, contemplating leaving Quel'thals to join the fabled pirates of the Great Sea; but fate had a different plan. A Ranger Captain of the revered Farstriders who'd heard rumors of the Human-raised elf's recent arrival sought Arrodis out. After divulging the fact that he was once a dear friend of Tyrell Thel'shar II, the Ranger Captain offered the young twenty-one-year-old tutelage under his wing. Arrodis, seeking still to make a home for himself in his native lands, accepted the offer, thus marking his entrance into the ranks of the Farstriders. Year -90 *Over the course of many hard years of work, Arrodis, through constant displays of advanced combat skills and sheer fearlessness, had proved himself to his peers and superiors. By the time of his thirty-first birthday, Arrodis had become well-known to the inhabitants of southern Eversong Forest, quickly rising through the Farstriders ranks, and steadily earning a reputation as one of the kingdom's best Forest Troll slayers. Suffice it to say, the ranger captain who'd recruited him was proud of just how far his human-raised elf had come, so glad, in fact, that he eventually granted Arrodis leadership of his own squad of rangers: "The Troll Breakers". He'd learnt the Thalassian tongue and adopted it's fluid accent; defended his new home countless times from the persistent Trolls; and forged friendships that even rivaled the ones he'd been forced to leave behind in Lordaeon. Arrodis had finally found a place among his own to call home; and this one was one that he'd loved enough to protect at all costs. *Arrodis' Troll Breakers were well-known for their exceptionally knowledge nature and the land, and their merciless rage whilst engaged in combat. Few trolls could match the squad's skill; and most knew this well. One day, whilst scouring the forests for a rogue Troll Berserker, Arrodis stumbled upon a young Human priest and his injured pregnant his wife. Arrodis and his squad assisted the man, protecting them from a band of Trolls who'd tried to end them, and rendering medical assistance to the man's wife and child. Upon completion of this noble deed, the priest, eternally grateful for saving the lives of his family, swore his line to Arrodis' service, vowing to have his family assist the elf if ever he called upon their help. This highlighted encounter marked a long-lasting and very significant friendship between Arrodis and the priest; and this relationship also led to Arrodis first learning of the power of the Light: a force he'd later wield better than most. Year -70 *By the time of Arrodis' fifty-first birthday, he'd continued to establish and accomplish much. In Arrodis' own mind, and to most of his fellow Farstrider comrades, his prized squad and admirable personal reputation had been cemented solid as near-perfect. Arrodis had well and truly become one of his brother and sister elves in more than just biology; but something, he felt, was missing. Having worked so hard for what he'd obtained, Arrodis had little time to really mingle among the people he'd protected; and his desire to relax a little and start a family of his own could no longer be denied. Taking a brief leave of absence from his duties, Arrodis left southern Eversong Forest for the city of Silvermoon to the north in search of wife. After staying in Silvermoon (a placed he'd rarely ever visited) for a few days, Arrodis was finally introduced to the Priestess Lyrissa Del'nirr by a mutual friend; a man he'd befriended long ago: the human priest whose wife Arrodis had helped save. Lyrissa was a stunningly beautiful woman with an inquisitive mind, sharp wit and admirable intellect; just what Arrodis was looking for. Arrodis, too, was just the man that the priestess had longed for: strong, smart, worldly and, unbeknownst to Arrodis, holding a dormant affinity with the Light she so revered. After courting Lyrissa for a short period of time, the two fell deeply in love, and before long they'd wed and purchased a quiet home of their own in the south. =Trivia= ---- *'OOC:' All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. *'OOC:' Arrodis' closest vocal likeness is the actor James Earl Jones portraying the character of Mufasa in Disney's animated film "The Lion King" (1994). *'OOC:' Arrodis is a character who's been role-played consistently for a total of eight years. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Order of the Silver Hand